Magiswords
A magisword is a sword that contains a specific magical ability based on its design. There are many magiswords scattered across the land and Vambre and Prohyas go around to collect them, while also using magiswords they previously collected. Accordion Belonging to Prohyas, the sword plays like a real accordion. The Accordion Magisword makes its first official appearance in No Robots for Old Men where Prohyas plays it while he and Vambre venture out on their Hover Swords to retrieve the Persimmon of Urgency for the Mysterious Hooded Woman. Attractive Voice The attractive voice magisword, as its name implies, has a voice that one finds attractive. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. Blow Dryer Belonging to Vambre, it can be used to blow anyone through a long distance. Boulder The boulder magisword wields the power to create boulders. This sword belongs to Prohyas after he and Vambre venture to collect it from a cave and Grug The Dragon lets them have it. Cactus The Cactus Magisword can shoot out cacti and also be used to trap the opponent. Celery The Celery Magisword is weilded by Vambre as seen in To Boulderly Go, the first episode of the Mighty Magiswords series. It's powers make things smell like celery. Carrot The carrot magisword will appear in an upcoming episode and it is used by Hoppus and he uses it as a weapon. Prohyas later retrieves it later in the episode Chainsaw This magisword can break down trees. Cheese The cheese magisword shoots cheddar at people and can make a cheesewheel. Claw This magisword was only seen on cartoon network anything. King Rexxtopher is guarding this magisword. Prohyas and Vambre had to use some of their magiswords in order to wake hime up. Dolphin The Dolphin Magisword has a dolphin entitie on it. It belongs to Prohyas as seen in To Boulderly Go when he and Vambre use various Magiswords to try to move a rock. It is different from the other magisword that it is alive and Prohyas treats it as a pet. It can even use other magiswords. Electric Razor The Electric Razor magisword works as a regular electric razor, can shave off mustaches. Excaliburger First seen in Pig Iron, It belongs to Prohyas. However it is in Vambre's possession because she uses it to defeat Robot Piggy. It shoots flying, helilicopter-winged burgers. Exploding Bubble The Eploding Bubble Magisword Belongs to Vambre, fist seen in Pig Iron when she and Prohyas use various Magiswords to defeat Robot Piggeh who is Gaurding the Oinkus Magisword. The Exploding Bubble Magisword traps people in bubbles. After that, the bubbles Explode. Ground Pound The Ground Pound Magisword belongs to Vambre who earned it with Prohyas for defeating the Underground Handbeast. It can generat earthquakes. Hover Swords The transportation for the Warriors for Hire, similar to a hoverboard. Lobster Claw The lobsterclaw magisword is used to grab things. Magnet The magnet magisword is used to get pulled towards any metal. Used on Phil by Vambre to get her wallet back, used by Prohyas to get out of the quicksand. Mummy The Mummy Magisword has super stretchy arms. It is the only Magisword to appear in Both episodes of Mighty Magiswords. In To Boulderly Go it moves the rock and in Pig Iron Prohyas fails to defeat Robot a Piggy with it. Oinkus Oinkus This magisword first appeared in Pig Iron. It belongs to Vambre. Prohyas and Vambre collect it when they use some of their magiswords to defeat Robo Piggie. Onion The onion magisword makes a scent that smells like onion but it does not work on the snowmanpire. Pencil As it's name suggests the Pencil Magisword is a Pencil. Belonging to Prohyas it is featured in To Boulerly Go When Prohyas uses it to write "open" on a boulder. It will appear in a future episode where Prohyas uses it to draw a mustache on King Rexxtopher and gets half eaten by him. Radiator This radiator magisword is heavy and burns peoples hands. Rad Rocket The rad rocket magisword allows anyone to fly through great distances. Sleeping Dragon The magisword makes anyone fall asleep. Snowball This magisword freezes people. Tomato Used to shoot tomatoes at people. Zombie Pumpkin Belonging to Prohyas, this magisword was used to get the Tree J to stop talking. Speaks with a lisp and can shoot acid seeds at people. It also hungers for pumpkin insides. Zombie Pumpkin sometimes copies the last word others say. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. Trivia General *Despite the Boulder Magisword belonging to Prohyas, it has been used more times by Vambre as seen in multiple clips of Mighty Magisword in CN Anything. *The Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and Attractive Voice Magisword are the only Magiswords to have voice actors.